Rory's Little Prank
by Glitter Girl0588
Summary: Tristan is forever teasing Rory, so she and Dean take it in their own hands..............


Rory's Little Prank  
  
Rory strode confidently in the hallways of Chilton Prep. She saw Paris and they exchanged disgusted glances("What else is new?"). They both walked into Mr.Medina's English class.   
  
She was truly worried about Max. He looked so desolate and lonely ever since her mom, Lorelai dumped him. Then he dumped her. It was all terribly confusing. So anyway, Mr.Medina began talking about Shakespeare and his play "Romeo and Juliet." They all listened, bored, and ready to bolt out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang. Rory and Paris were the only ones listening and even Rory was distracted, because Tristan was shooting notes at her, blowing kisses, and kept staring at her. So it wasn't a difficult decision to make to ignore him. Fortunately, Rory would be able to see Dean, her boyfriend, that day. She would just have to cope with Tristan until she saw Dean.   
  
Rory wished that Dean and Tristan wouldn't meet again. Their first meeting had been horrible, resulting in a fight and a somewhat rocky enviroment between the two of them. The night of the dance had been so magical and exciting before Tristan had to walk in and mess it up. (Author's note: the dance episode of "Gilmore Girls" is my absolute fave! If you haven't seen it, see it!)   
  
So when the bell did ring, all of the people in Mr.Medina's class ran out the door and to the buses. Rory trailed behind and caught the public bus back to her home. She got off at Luke's and got a hamburger and a milkshake. She chatted happily with Luke while she waited for Stars Hollow's High to let out.   
"What's up, Luke?" asked Rory, pleasant as usual.  
"Hi Rory, thank god you're not a coffee addict like your mom, I try to convince not to drink 7 gallons of coffee every day, but of course, she doesn't listen at all. And then there are those ignorant people who still bring cell phones in spite of the million signs I put up here, and then they are the types who look like they actually thought they were going to see a hardware store, which are dumb tourists, and now I have to deal with all the little tiny kids and the big teenagers who just want to bum off the store. And on top of all that, I still have tons of dishes to do. " replied Luke.  
" I'm having a good day too."   
"I'm happy for you." said Luke.   
Finishing up her burger, she grabbed her bookbag, glanced at the clock and strode casually out of Luke's diner.  
"See ya, Luke!"  
"Bye Rory!"  
  
  
Rory ran to "their"bench and sat down. It was their favorite one, right under a huge elm tree and had a spectacular view of the town and all the traffic running through. Seeing that Dean had not yet arrived, she took out some books and started her homework. Five minutes later, Dean appeared.They exchanged hellos and kissed.   
"So whats up?" Dean asked.  
"Well, I had problems at Chilton, as usaul, I keep getting the same treatment from Paris and Tristan."  
"Ouch."  
"Yup, it was bad, but I'm ok."  
"How's your mom?' asked Dean.  
"She's good, and I think Luke is mad at her judging at the lecture he gave me at his diner."  
"Not good."  
"Absolutely." Rory agreed.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, was someone Rory had most definitely not wanted to see. She was doing her homework and chatting with Dean when Tristan, no longer in his suit and tie (Dean's comment about looking like an accountant must have gotten to him) but in baggy jeans, and a jacket. She could hardly contain her laughter at how silly he looked, or maybe it was just because she was used to him looking like an accountant. How could Paris like him? she thought, he's the biggest jerk in the universe!  
Dean was also preoccupied and didn't see Tristan approaching and so she decided to ignore him until he walked right in front of her.   
  
"Hey Mary."  
"I thought we were over that, Tristan" she said quite sourly.  
"Hey, leave her alone." that was Dean.  
"Do you want to finish what we started at the formal?" asked Tristan meanly.  
"OOh, I'm so scared." Dean shot sarcastically.  
"You should be." said Tristan matter-of factly.  
"Ok, Dean, lets go back to Luke's." offered Rory.  
"Oh, girl party, I would go with you, but sadly, I'm not a girl." That was Tristan(duh).  
"That's it, I'll kick your sorry butt outta Stars Hollow if you don't shut up right now!" said Dean, now mad.  
"I'd like to see you try." The boys were now face to face, ready to fight.  
Rory thought she could at least try at the peace-maker thing.  
"How did you get here, Tristan?' she asked.  
"Oh, its a thing called a car, not that your boyfriend would know."  
Dean was getting really mad and he grabbed Rory's hand and walked away.  
"Hey, let's make him jealous." Rory whispered to Dean. He got the message and kissed her.  
"I'm sorry, Dean, he doesn't have the right to treat us this way."  
"hey Rory, its not your fault, really."  
"Hmm.... ok Dean, I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow? Same place, same time, ok?"  
"Ok, hopefully, we won't run into him again."  
"Only if we're lucky!"  
  
The next day at school, Tristan was back to his normal, accountant-looking, self, arrogance and all. He kept getting rejected by Rory. Tristan was liked by practically every girl in the school and yet the new girl didn't want to go out with him. It was sheer irony for the entire school. Rory Gilmore sure was weird to everyone. So anyway, Tristan, as he did every day, asked Rory out(again) and teased her and bothered her. To him and Rory, this was normal. Until Rory decided to pull a prank that was basically sprouted from Dean's intelligent mind.  
They had decided that Rory should "go out" with Tristan and instead make him feel really uncomfortable and act mushy-mushy like the rest of the girls. Then, very dramatically, in front of the school, she would dump him. During the dating period, she would make lots of girls boiling jealous, like Paris for example and so, everyone wins( well, mainly just Rory).  
  
So that day, she accepted and stunned Tristan.   
"We-uh-how-ug-um- ok, how about th-this Friday?" he sputtered.  
"Okay, that'd be great, pick me up at seven." she replied.  
  
The Friday came and Rory dressed in a gorgeous light blue skirt that belonged to her mother, and a nice matching shirt. She accessorized with braiding her hair and wearing a blue lariat and some bracelets. Tristan walked into the house with his mouth open.   
He took her to a nice restaurant and the conversation was quite awkward, since Tristan had no idea what to say now that Rory was actually being nice to him.  
At school, Rory made everyone jealous and Paris went to school fuming every day. Rory, slowly, got to the head of the class and Tristan as her "boyfriend". This raised popularity for her, although the friends she made by it was fake. All this time, she was still seeing Dean and having fun recalling the dates and how she made him so nervous.   
Finally, they chose a date for the break up. Rory got dressed into a normal Chilton uniform and felt really good about herself.   
When she got to school, Tristan automatically put his arm around her. As usaul, she tried hard to keep from squirming. When they got to the school square where everyone hung out, she said loudly,"Tristan, I want to talk to you about something privately." Naturally everyone listened.  
"I think we're growing apart and I don't feel comfortable anymore."  
"But we can fix that." protested Tristan.  
"No, I don't think so."  
"Ok..... What are you trying to say?"  
"I'm trying to say........well, you're dumped."  
The entire square burst out laughing and some sighed with relief that he was available again.  
And Rory joined in, happy she could tell Dean about this.  



End file.
